Hybrid Aura Master
by MultiverseAsh
Summary: Join Ash son of Sir Aaron blessed by his Lucario and raised by Lucario and Riolu on his adventure to be a Pokemon Master and an Aura Guardian, how will this affect his journey? Smart/Powerful Ash.
1. The Beginning

**The Beginning**

"We don't have time Liz", shouted Sir Aaron as he and his Lucario were throwing their aura spheres at the opposing enemy that they knew too well as there is a good side to the aura there is another side to it that people embrace, Dark Aura.

"OK Aaron now where is Celebi so that he can take our son", said to her husband as she held a little baby basket in her hand as she was cradling it to stop her baby, Ash, from crying.

"Lucario wil take him Liz, go Lucario farewell you have truly served me well as both a student as well as a companion", as Sir Aaron gave his Lucario a sad brief smile then continued on throwing a barrage of aura spheres.

 _ **OK master I will fulfill your final wish**_ the Lucario said through aura talk to his master and teacher as he bid him goodbye as he reluctantly took the basket from the mournful mother and Extremespeeded towards the door as he met the legendary, Celebi.

"Come on Lucario we have to fulfill your master's last wish", as the time travelling legendary, Lucario and Ash as they went through the portal to appear in a forest while Lucario was marveling the nature Celebi turned to hi and said.

"Promise me that you will look after young Ash and raise hi well, promise me?" Lucario then utter a few words onto Ash however the legendary noticed these ancient words and gasped.

"Lucario are you sure you want to bless Ash I mean now he is partly pokemon, are you sure about your decision?" asked Celebi in a curious tone wondering what the Lucario was doing the legendary knew ash would have some hard ships because of the legacy passed down from his dad and the fact he doesn't belonged in this time.

 _ **We both know that this child will face challenges in life like no other so this child needs all the help he can to deal with his future struggles**_ the Lucario replied wisely as the Celebi also was starting to agree with the emanation pokemon.

 _ **And the answer to your question before that is yes I will raise him like my own so you don't need to worry about that old friend**_ the Lucario gave a slight smile before Celebi departed then he looked down towards Ash with no emotion and said at the sleeping presence of the baby.

 _ **The next few years are going to be the hardest years of your life but know this you will thank me for this now lets look for something for you to drink**_ Lucario looked up and started to quickly but carefully as the pokemon didn't want to wake up the little baby boy.

 _What are you doing in our territory get out of here I warned you_ said the Fearow Flock in their native tongue but Lucario, understanding them, replied in pokemon instead of in aura.

 _Please I need to get some milk for the hatchling I come in peace and mean no harm_ but the flock just got agitated to this and their leader replied.

 _Sorry wrong answer now your gonna pay ATTACK!_ screeched the leader as the Fearow followed their order and attacked Lucario with Peck but the Lucario couldn't retaliate since he had his hands full with Ash as he continued to run even with the pain of the constant Peck of the Fearow.

 _Stop now they seem to get the message leave them be_ as the flock followed their leader back to their territory leaving a badly injured Lucario on the floor but it smiled as it at least protected the baby from harms way.

"Oh you poor thing lets get you to the Pokemon Center let me help you up", the woman said in a towards the aura pokemon as he let her carry him away since he had nothing to lose but then the lady caught a glimpse of Ash.

"What are you doing by yourself out here you little baby?" asked the baby but before she could lean down and pick him up Lucario beat her to it and took him fro the ground as the lady seemed to understand.

"Now I understand are you looking after this baby Lucario?" she questioned the pokemon as it only gave a slight nod towards the lady even though it was brief that all the lady needed to prove her theory.

"Here we are Lucario just listen to Nurse Joy and she will help heal you and you have to trust me to look after the baby, can you do that?" the lady told the Lucario just gave the baby to her because even if he knew her for a short time he has learnt to trust her.

"Now you look so much better than before don't you Lucario?" Lucario replied with a simple grunt as the lady handed Ash back to him.

"By the way my name is Delia Ketchum", the Lucario wanted to break this language barrier between them then he thought of what one of the things his late master told him as he concentrated on Delia's mind and said telephatically.

 **Hello Delia can you hear me** as Delia gasped and replied back to the mysterious voice inside her head.

 **Who are you, and what are you doing talking in my head** Delia wanting to know who just spoke in her mind desperately because she knew that this was not normal to her that much she knew at least.

 **I am standing right next to you Delia and you know very well who I am** the Lucario replied as Delia turned next to her and gasped but she didn't know this but she will be finding herself doing it lately.

 **Is you Lucario was that just you talking in my head** as Lucario just gave a smug smirk at the astonished look on her face that looked priceless he couldn't resist the tugging of his lips.

 **Yes I was me I only wanted to break the language barrier between us that is all** Lucario replied as Delia knowing she also wanted to break that barrier as well as he did.

 **Delia by the way could you get me some milk for Ash as I fear he will be waking soon and he would do permanent damage to our ears if he doesn't get what he wants** as he was wincing at the flashbacks of Ash going into an unbearable mood and could cause a lot of chaos just being a small infant.

 **Sure you two can stay with me and my husband Red for as long as you like** as Delia knew these two needed help and she wasn't the person to just shoot people down in a middle of a crisis.

 **Thanks Delia you won't regret it** the Lucario replied giving a grateful smile as he, Delia and Ash to her home to rest up and maybe to stay who knows?

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

 **Thanks for reading my first chapter in my first pokemon fanfic hope you enjoy it and please review to give me suggestions to develop my story further and please again just REVIEW.**


	2. Growing Up With a Lucario?

**Growing Up With A Lucario?!**

 ** _5 Years Later_**

 _ **Hey Lucario do can me and Riolu play for a bit then after that we can train**_ asked Ash through his aura who even though was young he looked like a body builder he still had an attitude of a five year old as he and his Riolu shot Aura spheres at each other as well as constantly dodging, blocking or taking hits.

 _ **Yeah Lucario can we take a break we have been at this since 5 in the morning**_ whined Riolu agreeing with his best friend and fro his body yearning for a rest but Lucario just folded his arms and sighed and replied to his displeasure.

 ** _OK take 10 minutes rest then come back_** as he sat down in a meditating position and folded his arms closed his eyes after a few seconds he started to float encased in his aura as Ash and Riolu ExtremeSped to Delia's home.

 _Ash and Riolu are growing so much quicker and at the rate they are going they will probably surpass me in a few years judging by their outstanding progession Ash will surpass his father by the age of 10 and Riolu close behind._ the Lucario thought on this and started to meditate on this.

 ** _Meanwhile Back With Ash and Riolu_**

 _Hey Riolu do you want to try the new fighting move I learnt?_ asked Ash while Riolu wore a curious expression wandering move could his best friend and companion could know that he doesn't know of already as his curiosity got the better of him he replied.

 _OK show me this new move that your talking about but it better be good because I don't want to waste most of our break just for a dead move_ while Ash grinned like a fool and replied back to his best friend.


End file.
